When Birds Atack and Bugs Bite
by Zuzubear
Summary: A short lemony continuation of The Robin Game that some asked for. Lemon KF/Rob Dont like don't read. Dont have to read RG to understand it though kinda just written for the smexiness.


_Tired barely proof read this so it might be bad. But i had been in the mood and i was like no! you sit here and you finish this. Now WHO ORDERED A NICE TALL GLASS OF LEMONADE! haha this is a continuation of the ending to Robin Game. It can kinda stand on it's own so you dont have to read RObin Game to understand it. Enjoy while i sleep. zzzzzzzzzzzzzz mubles in sleep *Warning boy on boy dont like dont read. flames will be used to fuel my firewall so my geek squad bro cant hack it no more*_

"Aw, I don't think Supey will like that." The teen in the skirt said playfully before biting down on Wally's earlobe. After a few more groans from the redhead, Robin pushed the boy up so he was sitting up. With a sexy smile he straddled the boy's hips and let his barely covered body relax and mold to his friend's.

Wally groaned at the feeling of Robin pressed against him in all the right places. He obliged and lifted his hands over his head as Robin began pulling the speedster's shirt off. The younger drank in the sight of Wally's chest before leaning down to lick at the older's jaw while his hands explored the newly exposed muscles.

Wally's hands tightened his hands around Robin's waist asking for permission to explore. His response was a buck of Robin's hips and a firm kiss on the lips. The gasp emitted from the Boy Wonder as Wally's hands ghosted over his thighs sending more blood pumping down south for both boys.

"Wa-Wally!" The moan made Wally buck up to the boy, who eagerly bucked back, ignoring the embarrassment of the situation. The hands finally gave into temptation and slipped under the skirt.

"Why do you have to wear so many damn clothes?" Wally growled in frustration at the underwear he felt underneath the skirt.

"I should be asking you that." Was the response as two soft hand managed to undo his pants. Icy digits hesitated at the waistband of the boxers when Robin was distracted by Wally pulling the underwear down his thighs. The raven shifted at the feel of denim on his skin. Wally took notice and flipped the acrobat onto his back so he could fully removed the what had turned out to be lacey underwear. Being more concerned about seeing the bird without clothes more than what sexy undergarments he was wearing he tossed the (very manly) panties across the room.

Feeling exposed Robin drew his legs up with his knees together hoping Wally wouldn't point out how stupid his erection looked under the skirt.

The sight of his best friend looking so delicious had the speedster licking his lips. He withdrew from his spot hovering over the dark-haired boy. Wally gave a cheeky grin at the worried expression on the Boy Wonder's face, before sliding his pants down. The movement slowed when he saw Robin lick his lips.

"Enjoying this?" The redhead stepped out of the pants and gestured at his boxer-covered erection.

"Not as much as I would if you were here." Robin grinned as he motioned for Wally to come closer.

Wally went to remove his boxers before going back to Robin, but two hands shot out and stopped him. Wally barely had time to register the soft "Allow me.", before the Boy Wonder was kneeling in front of him. The older teen looked down hoping to meet the raven's eyes.

Robin was extremely focused on the impressive manhood in front of him. He glanced furtively up at Wally before sliding down the fabric in the way. Hesitantly Robin wrapped a hand around the flesh and stroked, gauging Wally's reaction.

"Uh, just like that." Wally hummed as he closed his eyes and his head fell back a bit. Green eyes shot wide open when a little hot tongue darted out to lick the tip of his dick. The warm muscle lapped at the tip before slowly dragging across the underside, making the organ twitch. Robin kissed the head before wrapping his lips around it and sucked. It took every ounce of Wally's will to not just fuck his best friend's mouth.

"R-Rob," Wally's hands, that had somehow tangled in raven locks during the pleasure, tugged lightly on Robin's hair. "Wait." He pulled again, silently asking the boy to stand. Robin obeyed and was pulled into a kiss.

While Robin had been distracted with Wally's tongue sensually rubbing against his, the redhead had been able to wrap the acrobat's legs around his waist and lay him on his back on the bed. He broke the kiss to look down and watch as one of Wally's hands moved from his waist. The dark haired teen voiced his pleasure as Wally nipped at the hollow under his ear and grabbed his erect cock simultaneously.

Using his feet as leverage, Robin brought his hips to meet Wally's. The redhead lower his hips more so Robin wouldn't have to hold his self up to keep the contact. He groaned into the raven's neck as a small hand wrapped around both erections. One of the speedsters hands accompanied and stroked in time.

In the back of Wally's mind he acknowledged that this had to be Rob's first time with anyone, if his moans, sounds and the way he was bucking his hips was any way to tell. The smaller teen was panting hard his chest slick with sweat glistening as it heaved to get air into his lungs faster.

Gorgeous was the only word that came to Wally's mind before they climaxed together, Robin's free hand leaving four long but shallow scratches down Wally's back. Robin smiled contentedly as he snuggled into the redhead's side.

"Rob your mask?" Wally had to admit he had been just the tiniest but upset he didn't get to see the boy's face in pure ecstasy as he came.

"Next time Wally. Next time." The Boy Wonder murmured dismissively.

The next morning Wally had woken up early. He smiled down at the black-haired beauty that was curled into his side. He removed the skirt that had started it all and cleaned them both of the aftermath of the previous nights activities. Before sliding clean boxers on the boy's slim hips a mischievous grin formed on the speedster's lips.

Twenty minutes later Wally stood back to admire his work. He had painted Robin's boxers so The Flash symbol stood proudly on the crotch and said "Property of KF" in giant letters across the perfect curve of the boy's ass. Feeling accomplished Wally gathered his clothes before gathering his clothes to make it to his room.

Two hours later Wally emerged from his room after a short nap to get food. He turned the corner and entered the kitchen to see the rest of his team eating breakfast. He was reaching for the cereal when he heard someone choking.

"Wally! What happened to your back?" Meagan gasped dropping her spoon. Said boy turned and found it was Robin who had been choking. The raven had he face turned away but his ears were bright red. Looking at Meagan curiously he rolled his shoulders. The entire team watched his as recognition flashed across his face when he felt an ache on his right shoulder blade.

"Oh this?" He jabbed a thumb behind him. He looked at Rob, whose eyes were wide and his face the reddest the speedster had ever seen it in the three years he had played the Robin Game. "I got attacked by a bird." He grinned.

Superboy shrugged while Robin burst out laughing. Meagan asked him if it needed treatment which he declined claiming they were "Battle Scars" (a comment that had Robin wiping at his eyes from under his glasses). Kaldur was just looking at his food and Artemis just looked between Wally and Robin before grinning already knowing what really happened, having put Wally's "Battle Scars" and Robin's lov-bug bite together.


End file.
